1. Field
The present invention is generally directed to the cutting of food and non-food items and is more specifically directed to a device for sectioning such food and non-food items into desired shapes.
2. Related Art
It is well known that food items such as fruit can be cut or sectioned by a knife. Utilization of knives to cut or section food items can be time consuming, physically exhausting and dangerous. Previous attempts to overcome these downfalls have resulted in devices that are large, cumbersome, and often not easily portable. Furthermore, the devices are often still physically exhausting and dangerous when placed into use.
Accordingly, the inventors recognize that a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for cutting or sectioning food or non-food items.